1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game processing server apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A social game is provided in a social networking service (SNS), and is an online game in which a player plays the game while having communications with other players. Thus, the terminal device by which the player plays the game is not independently operated but instead is configured to send a request to a server apparatus at a predetermined timing to obtain data and reflect the obtained data to the progression of the game.
There are two major types of processing the social game, including a “browser type” and an “application type”.
For the browser type, the server manages screen transition information (View information) in which display control content of a series of screens in accordance with a processing of the game is described. Then, the server sends data such as a HTML data document and images or the like corresponding with the HTML data document to the terminal device in response to the request for obtaining data upon an input operation to the terminal device. Then, the data is displayed by the web browser of the terminal device.
For the application type, game application software (application program) is previously downloaded to the terminal device from the server and stored in the terminal device. Then, the game application software is executed by the terminal device so that screen information is generated based on screen transition information included in the game application software and data obtained from the server upon an input operation.
For the browser type, as a general-purpose web browser is used, there is an advantage in that it is unnecessary to download specific game application software. However, as all the data for displaying the screen are obtained from the server, the traffic amount becomes large. Thus, in a view point of reducing the traffic, the application type is preferable.
As described above, for the application type, only the data for communication with the other players is transmitted between the server and the terminal device, there is an advantage in that the traffic can be reduced.
However, in a conventional application type game processing, as the game application software generates the screen transition information based on the screen transition information previously included in the game application software stored in the terminal device, a dynamic process in response to an individual request, such as varying a layout of the screen in response to the individual request or the like, cannot be performed.